The Dream and the Nightmare
by oswinning
Summary: Before Light is able to get Misa to become the Second Kira once more, he is caught off guard when a new group enters the picture when they suddenly appear out of...the sky? Post Motsuba-Arc. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _I Don't Own Death Note or Tsubasa.

Also, this is my first crossover so i'm a bit nervous on how everything will turn out in the end. Although this is Tsubasa we're talking about here, and it's about time we see more crossovers for this series considering how easy it is to get these characters in our favorite anime eh? Well enough about that, let's get on with the story. ^^;

_End of A/N._

* * *

The torn out piece of the Death Note was just a few inches above Misa's skin, but before Raito could go any further he was interrupted when a the ceiling decided to drop off four people in front of him. Not only did this make him retreat and put away the Death Note scrap, but also put him in an fowl mood. Still, he was curious, how on Earth did these people get here? Where were those clothes from? And what was that white fluff-ball on that kid's shoulder? He mentally snorted, these newcomers were a minor hindrance in his plan to become God of the new world. It didn't matter who these people were or why they appeared.

'_Still, maybe I could use one of them somehow_…'

Raito was torn from his thoughts when Misa squealed , ran, then hid behind him. His gaze shifted from her to the group in front of him. It seemed, by the looks a tall, raven haired man with crimson eyes was glaring at Misa, the blonde model had done something irritating and already managed to get somebody annoyed by her antics. "Raito! Help Misa! That scary man was threatening Misa if she didn't stop poking at his weird clothes!"

'_Ah, so that's what happened_.' Raito mentally sighed. It was hard enough trying to keep Misa safe (Rem would kill him if he didn't.), plotting ways to defeat L, and get control of the investigation without Misa getting herself into trouble.

"Raito-kun?" Raito turned his slightly to the left and faced a camera with a speaker just below it.

"Yes L?" Raito mentally cursed the man a thousand times and over. He had forgotten that the man was constantly watching him through the cameras now that he was 'cleared' of being under suspicion to be Kira.

The detective seemed reluctant to take away the handcuffs but now with the thirteen day rule there was no more reason (To the taskforce anyway) to keep him under 24/7 supervision.

"I'm afraid you'll have to socialize later. Right now I'd wish for you to bring those new comers up, it seems their new to the area and need a room to stay." With that, L turned off the speakers before Raito could have a say in anything. Then again, L never gave him much choice in the first place.

Raito then turned to face Misa and with fake kindness told her to go home. "I'm sorry Misa, we'll go on a date some other time." He said to her, kissed her lips and let her go. It seemed to do the job, she didn't complain and walked out of the building with a dazed look. The rest of the group was in mild confusion, well the younger of the two were, the older males seemed to be passive about their new surroundings but their eyes were focused, calculating, observant. In short, they reminded him of L.

And he hated them for it.

* * *

After Raito led the group where L and the other detectives were currently residing in. All four of them came face to face with L's wide, dark, dilated eyes. The younger of the two seemed uncomfortable but didn't say anything, while the other two were rather amused by the detective's actions. This soon came to an end when L backed away and motioned for the group to sit down on the couches, the younger ones on one while the older males sat on the other, now facing each other and separated by a small coffee table. L then pulled up his chair so he sat on one end of the table. By this point, Raito was now a mere observer and opted to stay on the sidelines. After everyone was settled in the raven-haired detective began to speak.

"Well now, it seems there are many questions, on both sides, but we'll begin with the more simpler ones, but before we get to that, there is something that I would like to get cleared." He looked around to make sure they were listening before continuing.

"Right now, there is currently a murderer on the loose named 'Kira'. He is able to kill people without ever being into contact with them, all he needs is a name and a face to kill via heart attack. Though, unlikely any of you are in any danger, it is advised you use some sort of alias and destroy any photos of yourself, if you have any with you. Also, please do not mention anything that goes on here to anybody in the outside world. Though that itself does not mean you are out of the woods. There was also a second Kira whom was able with just a face." L paused as he noticed the brown-haired boy raise his hand.

"Yes?"

"Ah…Well, what does any of this have to do with us?" He question with a mild worried look covering his face.

"I was hoping that you four might be of some use to us on this case, not to mention you've sparked a bit of curiosity in me when you seemed to have come out of nowhere. Now that something in the investigation has been confirmed to be true, your sudden appearance has intrigued me." "…I see."

"Oh, Ryuzaki? Aren't you going to tell them about the notebook or Rem? If you really want their assistance on the case, shouldn't you inform them on _all of it?"_ Questioned Raito as he looked at L from his perch in front of his laptop. When he turned around, L, for a split second frowned at the teen, then shifted his gaze to his audience.

"Well, I had planned to save this part for later but I suppose now is a better time. Up until now, we were all in the dark on how Kira exactly kills but when we captured the third Kira, we found that the murder weapon is in fact a Notebook of Death, or rather, a Death Note. Not only that but it was also found that a Shinigami named Rem was attached to this notebook, and she is set to follow whomever is the owner of the Death Note. Also, the Death Note, there are many rules on how to use it, Rem denies that she wrote any of them though, so we have to assume another Shinigami wrote them. However, there are two rules that are troubling me. There is a 'Thirteen day' Rule that states if anybody who has used the Death Note does not write another name with the thirteen day period they will die. The second rule that troubles me states that whomever has come into contact with the Death Note will die if the Death Note is destroyed. Out of all the rules in the notebook, these two are under the suspicion to be fake."

L finished, he looked around, expecting to see them denying that fact that notebooks could kill, or shocked that such a thing existed. He didn't expect them to have understanding in their eyes. That was a surprise to him. These people would actually believe such a power existed? However, he reminded himself, that they also seem to have experience in this sort of area more than he. Which is why he thought of them to be helpful to the case, still, with all that he's told them, he doubted they would agree to help. Though he was in for another surprise when the boy who questioned him earlier rose from his seat, a fierce determination shone in his amber eyes. "Whatever the case, if there is anything that I can do to help, I will do it. This Kira person is not a God, he has no right to decide others lives, and he will face the justice he deserves for his actions." He spoke with firm resolve. The other two males also rose from their seats, a small smile on each of their lips. The blonde man faced L, his smile still playing on his lips when he nodded his head in agreement to the younger male, the action was repeated by the crimson-eyed male.

"Syaoran-kun…" The young female of the group murmured and looked at the boy with worry filling her gaze. This automatically caught his attention and he smiled genuinely at her.

"It'll be fine Princess."And with that, the young women smiled warmly, her worried gaze put to rest by those simple words.

L was left speechless while Raito was left with boiling anger.

* * *

Later on that night, when everybody left (including Raito though he was hesitant about it) and L was left alone for only a few moments when suddenly the doors to the room opened, with Watari and the group following him. They noticed him, only when he walked up to them, spoke to Watari in hushed voices then nodded, seemingly satisfied. He then faced them and pointed to the elevator .

"Come on then, I'll show you to your rooms." He called after them.

He didn't have the chance to get their names when they left earlier, he sent Watari to show them the area a bit, get acquainted with how things worked in Japan, he even allowed them to buy some new clothes. Their current ones would gather far to much attention and would probably be troublesome later one. Still, he didn't know if they have a form of transportation to where ever they came from, or if they would stay for long at all. He just hoped they didn't get in the middle of the cross-fire with this whole Kira business.

There were enough innocent lives lost on this case, and he didn't want to add to the list if he let these people to help him.

* * *

Finally, when they exited the elevator, they headed towards the end of the hall. L then took out a card, swiped it and typed in a few numbers and proceeded to open the door. The site amazed the younger female and male as their eyes took in the details of the room itself. What they first meet upon entering was a living room setting, a pair of couches facing each other by the fairly large windows, bright light shone and gave everything a warm glow, a door leading to a small kitchen by the entrance, and another two doors across from it, it was bare, given that nobody occupied the space, but it was beautiful all the same.

L then walked over to the twin closed doors across the kitchen.

"These two doors lead to two bedrooms, you may put away your things in the closet and such as you see fit, the refrigerator is stocked with food, there are extra blankets and pillows in your bedroom closets if you get cold at all during the night. Now are there any questions?" The boy bowed, a small smile, and eyes shinning. "No, well, about the room anyway."L tilted his head sideways and nibbled on his thumb. "I suppose your right. We never did get to the questioning after I explained about this investigation earlier. Now, what might you be interested in knowing? Remember this though, I cannot guarantee that you'll get an answer." L replied.

"Who exactly are you?" He questioned.

"I am L, the greatest detective in the world, I am in charge with stopping and capturing Kira and bring him to Justice. All of them."

"Then that means you might want us to call you by a different name around others though, I remember that person called 'Raito' call you 'Ryuzaki' earlier today…" The boy mused.

L smiled behind his thumb. "Quite observant. You are correct, please call me Ryuzaki from now on, unless I tell you otherwise."The blonde haired man took this as a chance to step up. "Well, now that we know who you are, then it's only fair to let you in on who we are. Right Kuro-puu?" He smiled in the crimson-eyed mans direction. This seemed to have angered the man when he yelled out, "It's Ku-ro-ga-ne!"The blonde nodded in agreement though this only angered 'Kurogane' even further but he didn't do anything else. The blonde then faced L again, and pointed to himself. "Right, that's Kuro-tan, and I'm Fai." He then pointed over to the girl. "That's Sakura-chan." Then he pointed at the boy. "That's Syaoran." and finally he pointed over to the white animal occupying Sakura's shoulder. "And that's Mokona." Mokona then let out a 'Mekkyo!' at the mention of it's name, startling L as Mokona jumped off it's perch on Sakura's shoulder and onto L's unsuspecting head.

"There's a feather in this world! Though, it's really faint…" He pondered for another minute before coming to another conclusion. "Also, there's a dark presence in this world…it's not masking the feathers presence so it's not likely they have anything to do with one another…"

This little revelation did not give much hope to the group if anything it made them lose some, they had hoped that the feather was somewhat involved with the Death Note but alas, it didn't. Although there was a chance they could get L to help out on the search, but he was much to involved with the Kira case to really go out an look.

Syaoran, determined as ever, was about to speak up when suddenly his right eye began to hurt uncontrollably. He lowered his head and placed his hand on his eye in pain, this caused the rest of the room's occupants to focus their attention on him. Just as the pain in his eye started to fade a bit, he opened his eyes and was met with Sakura's worried eyes again. "Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" He smiled fondly toward the princess and nodded his head. "I'm alright now Sakura-hime, don't worry too much about it."

All the princess could do was nod her head, and hope it really was nothing.

Clearing his throat, L directed the attention to him once more and pointed to Mokona, who was now giggling on how the detectives hair tickled.

"What exactly is this thing? And just what are these feathers you are looking for?"

"Well, these feathers are Sakura-hime's memories, they were spread to different worlds, different dimensions. Right now, we are looking for these feathers and return them to Sakura-hime. With the help of Mokona, we are able to get to different dimensions and search for these feathers. Not only that but these feathers are quite powerful and if in the wrong hands, cause major destruction, depending on how it's used." Syaoran explained.

"We have to get those feathers no matter what." His eyes held that fierce determination L saw earlier.

Although this time, one of his eyes, the right one, looked different from the left.

It seemed like a bad omen of sorts. L would have believed something was wrong if he believed in those type of things.

Too bad he didn't believe.

* * *

_A/N: _  
Sooo, Review or No Review? Hmm. My mind likes the former. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you whom reviewed :D It gave me the encouragement I needed to continue this story! Sorry for the late-ness of this chapter but better late than never eh? xD;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. D:

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Fai, along with Kurogane, had notice the change in Syaoran's demeanor. Fai looked troubled, while Kurogane's scowled deepened. If that right eye was anything to go on, then they had more things to worry about than just obtaining Princess Sakura's feather. Not only that, but the brunette and blondeseem to just scream trouble for the two. The Princess and the Kid hadn't noticed it to much, they bought the fake act of kindness. However, they had a keen eye and were not so easily fooled, they had both taken note of the slip of paper he hid away from the cameras. He was up to something, but it was not their place to say. All they could do is stand in the shadows; observing, waiting, and keep their guard up. Even that detective was a bit suspicious but only because he held many secrets not because of any malicious intent. Still, even with all of this, Fai just brightened up his smile and Kurogane acted indifferent.

It was all they could do from worrying the children.

* * *

After a brief moment of silence, Syaoran regained his senses and looked around in mild confusion. Sakura directed her gaze in his direction worried, although she hadn't noticed his eye, she had sensed something wrong with him for a few seconds. She was about to ask if he was alright before L decided to interrupt unknowingly. Or perhaps it had been to prevent any further distractions.

"It sounds like we may need to get this feather out of this world before somebody decides to use it's power, good intentions or not it would only lead to another Kira impersonator." he mused, then turn his attention to Sakura.

"However, I am curious as to how your memories turned into feathers and get scattered to different dimensions. It almost sounds as if it was planned to be that way if I'm not mistaken." He narrowed his eyes in realization but didn't voice the thought, his attention was now to the shocked faces of his new companions.

"H-how…w-why would anybody do such a thing?" Sakura stammered, her eyes filled with curiosity with a hint of fear as she trembled in shock.

With a sigh, L shook his head, "I'm not saying that it _is _a plot, only mere speculation on my part. I am a detective, need I remind you and this was me just analyzing what information I currently have, also…" He planned to say more but when he received a small glare from Syaoran he changed his mind. "I'm sorry Sakura-san, I did not mean to frighten you." He said with a sigh. This seemed to calm the girl down because her eyes no longer showed any fear and her trembling had subsided.

"Well, we can speculate all we want later! Right now I believe it's best if we rest and tomorrow we go on and search for Sakura-Chan's feather! How does that sound?" Fai smiled warmly in Syaoran and Sakura's direction before turning his eyes toward the ninja beside him. "Well Kuro-pi? What do you say to that?" He didn't wait for an answer and promptly dragged the flushed, profanity screaming, ninja into the closest room with a shout of "Good Night!" and shut the door behind him leaving a confused Sakura, a knowing Syaoran, and a Wide-eyed Detective in his wake.

After a few seconds any noise on the other side of the door had gone silent Syaoran turned to face L and was greeted with the man standing only a foot away from his body. Sakura, whom was oblivious to the detective, noticed that Mokona had decided to join the ninja and magician since he had yet to be seen. Syaoranwhom now was staring at the detectivedirectly into his eyes gulped. It felt as if his hardships, his accomplishments and any other emotion he felt along with them were being transmitted straight to the detective without his approval. He couldn't believe what kind of feelings this man brought of him. He felt as if none of his thoughts were safe. Syaoran was glad Sakura-himewas not currently looking in their direction, he wouldn't want her to feel like he was at the moment. Though once he felt her gaze switch to their direction the detective smiled knowingly and backed away and headed towards the door before he could say anything. "I'll come get you all in the morning then, you've been searching in unknown territory and need rest. Don't worry about food as well, I'll have Watari bring you all something before you leave. Good Night Syaoran-kun and Sakura-Chan." L called back as he closed the door behind him, leaving behind a silent Syaoran and smiling Sakura.

"Well then Syaoran-Kun, let's get some sleep!" Sakura smiled and headed toward the vacant room. While Syaoranfollowed behind in deep thought, pondering about the mysterious detective.

* * *

When morning came and when everybody had already eaten what Watari had brought up a knock alarmed them of somebody coming in. It had been obvious who it could have been. Watari usually called out in his friendly, grandfather voice, then entered. L, however, only knocked, didn't say anything, and proceed to enter without the approval of any of the occupants inside. It didn't really bother any of them, it was his headquarters and they had been staying there as guests so they really didn't have any right to complain. It would have been a nice gesture had L been more like Watari, though L didn't really care.

"Ah, L-san, or should I call you Ryuzaki-san?" called a smiling Fai, cheerful as ever. L would have been fooled had he not seen that glint in his eye that said he knew more about what was going between him and Syaoran the night before. Syaoran had no bothered to mask his uneasiness and was fairly easy to read. When he had been questioned by Kurogane earlier that morning he simply shook his head and just muttered something about detectives.

L bit his thumb, and nodded. "Yes, from now on please call me Ryuzaki if we ever go out in public and around the task force." He glanced toward Mokona for a millisecond as it bounced about. "Also, what do you plan on doing with that creature? We can't have him talking and moving as he pleases. That would draw to much unnecessary attention toward your group.

At this the group looked at one another, and then as if coming to an understanding they turned to the detective.

"Well, we need Mokona with us, without him we wouldn't know if we were close to the feather or not…" Sakura smiled down at the creature affectionately as she patted his head. "Besides we could always pretend he was some sort of toy if people caught him talking wouldn't we?" She looked into the detectives eyes. This caused L to blink, his blank look was then replaced by a small grin, hidden behind his thumb. "I suppose you could do that. Or we could try a suggestion of my own." This caused Syaoran to snap to attention, it seemed interested in hearing anything that would make the search for that feather go by much faster.

"Eh? What do you mean by that Ryuzaki-san?" Questioned Sakura, her eyes shone with wonder. She had been fascinated by the man, he had a different air to him, like the brunette they met when they had first landed in this world. Although the boy from before gave off a distinct feeling of malice rather than the kindness he had shown earlier.

"I believe it would be best if we were to leave to another country. It seems my presence is needed else where. However, I cannot leave this investigation alone, I need somebody to be watching Raito-kun especially, the Task Force can handle themselves." He replied, his grin disappearing the moment he began talking.

"I suppose your right…" Sakura looked crestfallen as she realized her feather could be just about anywhere in this world. If Mokona had been right about the presence being faint…

"Ah, don't worry Sakura-hime. I'm sure we'll find the feather in no time." This brought Sakura out of her increasingly depressing thoughts. It always felt as if Syaoran knew what she had been thinking and in addition, knew what to say to make her feel better. Sakura smiled brightly towards Syaoran, making it clear how thankful she was to her companion.

"Well are we all finished here so we can move on?" droned Ryuzaki, in return he received many glares, excluding Sakura and Mokona. Brushing that aside he moved to leave, "I'll explain things to you all on the way down, so come on." Although this was frustrating, they had very little options and Ryuzakihad been 'kind' enough to give them shelter, food, and new clothes.

So off they go.

* * *

Once everybody was in the elevator Ryuzaki, not facing them mind you, the air had tensed up, it seemed this was not an easy thing to explain to the group on Ryuzaki's side. Looking over at them over his shoulder for a split second before facing forward, he began.

"The place where I am headed to is called Whammy House. It is an institution or rather an Orphanage that takes in genius children from all over the world. It's main purpose is to find a suitable successor to take my place in the event that I am to die, whether it be by natural causes or by assassination does not matter. Currently there are three children at the top that are in line for the title for "L". Their 'names' are Near, Mello, and Matt. Near is a recluse and prefers to be with his toys instead of humans for company. Mello is a chocolate addict, much like my sugar addiction. Matt excels in hacking, and is mostly seen playing some sort of video game. But I digress, and although I cannot tell you exactly where it is, I can tell you it is in England." When he finished the elevator chimed alarming the group inside that they had reached their floor. However, before the doors could open Ryuzakipressed a button that made the doors keep shut, effectively holding them captive within the small space.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Kurogane snarled, just as he was getting into a battle position L waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing I just want to clear up a few things before we go see the rest of the Task Force." L replied. "First of all, I need at least two of you to stay here and look after things, I believe Kurogane-san and Fai-san would be the best choice, seeing as they could easily defend themselves and everybody else if the time came." This earned him a confused glance from Kurogane. "Second of all, since the Princess here is the one in need of the feather and this Syaoran-kunis protective of her I believe they will accompany me to England, with Mokona of course, being it be useless to look for a feather without the one…thing that could actually locate it's whereabouts. Also, Syaoran-kun, can you fight if the situation comes to it?" L questioned the boy seriously, looking directly into his eyes for emphasis.

Syaoran didn't back down.

"I can fight and I will protect those dear to me if the need arises. Besides we need to get those feathers, without fail…" He when on as if he had this speech completely memorized. This took L back as he remembered that Syaoran had lost focus in his eyes, like an android with only one target, whenever he talked about getting those feathers back for the Princess. It was unnerving to say the least and L didn't want to know what would happen should Syaoranloose focus of the world besides that objective of collecting feathers. And once again, as Syaoran finished his speech, his eyes snapped back into focus and confusion passed through his face but didn't voice his confusion. At this time L also noticed a sad gleam in Fai's eye, as if the man knew what was happening with the boy and he wasn't the only one, Kurogane's frown turned into a scowl as he noticed Syaoran's eyes.

L bit his thumb. It was not his problem so long as it did not interfere with the happenings of this world.

…and he would later regret his decision of not speaking about Syaoran's condition.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! Another chapter down! I'm not to sure how long this is going to be but I'm going through it at a rather fast pace. xD; So hopefully it won't take too long for the next update but that also depends on you readers ;D  
So click that button and say something! :)


End file.
